SnoWells: The Future Awaits
by TEIANNIA-LABONAIR
Summary: Caitlin Snow had a dream to be a bio engineering expert and now she is working with one of the brightest minds alive. Dr. Wells. She was just starting to date and she had thought that Ronnie was the one. That is until Barry, her cousin, decided to crash her birthday party and dump truth bombs everywhere! Join the team while they battle the universe and love. Amber/OC :)


_Harrison_

I wake up to a big ass light shining on my face that was blinding me and telling to start the day. Damn, it was going to be a long day today I thought as I looked over to see my wife still asleep. I sigh and decided that I needed at least fifteen more minutes of peace left to spend.

_Caitlin_

"CAITLIN, CAITLIN! WAKE YOUR ASS UP NOW!" yells Oliver, my annoying big brother. I live with Oliver instead of Moira my mother. Yes, the one and only Oliver Queen. He's a pain in the ass actually. Ever since we found out about him being the Green Arrow and about the meta-humans he has been a jackass lately. All about the safety of the family at least when it doesn't come back to bite him in the ass. Like last night's business trip.

I'm thankful at the very least he doesn't know my secret.

Well bets to get up before he starts coming to drag me out of bed. Oh my comfortable bed! Its all his fault I am so sleepy, he took me to that stupid BUSINESS TRIP! Doesn't he know that the children of the future need sleep.

_Amber_

I wake up to see that my phone is buzzing and it was a text message from Oliver. Great, what could he want now! I turn to see my husband Harrison sleeping so peacefully, glad he's not up because I definitely don't wont to see or hear him either. Better go make breakfast and be the good little wife I'm portraying to my husband. The thing is I can't have children and him and I both know why.

Everyone says that he is being the most _GENEROUS _husband ever staying with me after all this time and that we have real love. GENEROUS HUSBAND MY ASS! He's so rich he could leave me right now and trust me he wants to, but since I built his reputation up while I was a writer he's not letting me go. Well choosing to, anyway.

Oh and I know his secret that no one else knows but me. I also don't wont to lose him. Why because in my own little world I love him too. Well, at least I use to. Now, he is just really pushing all of my nerves just by being him.

_Oliver _

"DAMN DAMN DAMN, why why why why." God this cant be happening. No not to my little sister. Yeah I know we're not were biological but I still love her and we were getting along quite nicely. Her and Moira's relationship were still on the rocks but we were getting there.

NO NO NO!

I texted Amber to get her ass over here now, because hurting my sister wasn't a option I was looking forward to even if she hold the universe in her hands.

_Cisco_

I was standing over my bed trying to pick something not too geeky to where at the presentation. I was teaming up with my best friend Caitlin to get into the Wells program for science nerds like us.

I know that she is fifteen and all but she is super smart and when I say smart I mean smart. Nobody would believed me if I told them that my best friend is fifteen and is in the twelfth grade..but she is. That isn't the only thing about her that is amazing. She is really nice and doesn't make me feel poor or a loser. She is practically my sister from another mister. Well I guess I could go with the Killer Frost kick ass shirt and black jeans.

God! Caitlin is going to kill me! Oh well, she'll have to deal. It's not like I am announcing it to the world that she is or was Killer Frost. How the hell did Moira spin that one? I will never know.

_Harrison_

I finish down the toast, eggs, and sausage that my wife Amber cooked for me. I couldn't help the excitement that was practically beaming off of me today. I knew it was going to be long but I was pretty today was special.

"So, you have a big day today?" says Amber eating her eggs. She was trying to make small talk but honestly I was done with her.

I smiled trying to be polite and say "Not really, its the same old shit I do all the time. I get students into college and see how they progress and then lead them to greater things." I wasn't trying to make it sound so uncaring but I guess it came out that way because she frowned and turned away from me and started to wash the dishes. I know why. Ya see Amber and I have been trying for over 3 years to have a baby but it looks like she can't since the last doctor visit definitely confirmed that I had a healthy sperm count. Actually, I had super sperm which is really uncomfortable hearing it from a female doctor who eyes me seductively every time I see her. I felt bad for what I said, even though the bitch deserves it. I know that she is seeing Oliver behind my back but I decide to ignore it because I am divorcing her as soon as I can.

She signs and asked " Are you sure that its worth risk being seen by the other you know what and start a whole war? With me and my father?"

I stopped eating and hesitated to answer. Well, this is interesting because we haven't talked about this since she spotted Killer Frost out in the open a few years ago. "Honey, I'm sure no one is going to even recognize me, especially her. HELL, no one has even seen me for years in public. You made certain of that...So I'm sure it'll be okay."

She comes and sits on my lap trying to calm me down. Sometimes I think that she actually cares about how I am feeling being away from her. I know she doesn't and that is why I can't stay married to her any longer. She makes me sick.

"Look, I know I'm being so annoying and everything, I just want you to be safe, OK." _Yeah, right. The nerve of this bitch to try and smile in my face when she and I both know that the only thing going for her is sex and even that is getting old._

I sign and peck her lips. I rush out before she could say anything else. I was tired of her blatant insults to me and my name.

_Caitlin_

"COME ON, COME ON!" I say as I drive to the school in my pink, black ,and yellow Lamborghini. I was late and this car wasn't moving any faster for me as of right now.I quickly got out and start sprinting in my red stilettos. Wrong pair of shoes to run in but ya know had to look my best today. I tried to slow down with all my sketches for the presentation as I saw a figure to my right come closer but it was too late.

_Harrison_

I was walking on the sidewalk to the entrance of the school, only to find papers flying everywhere and someone bumping into me.

"Sorry" says an unfamiliar but very familiar voice. I started helping pick up the papers, only to find that they were the sketches that grabbed my attention when picking the finalist for my program. Huh, this guy has some serious work that I am hoping I can solicit into my next investment. A building made to test dark matter. That's sure going to be a hit.

"So what are these?" I say hoping it was a guy's work she was handling in. Honestly if this girl was going to be in the program I was in trouble. Her pencil skirt that too tight for her own good was literally calling my name. She was probably really young and I was thinking about all the ways I would take her in my car. I need help. I need my wife back but that is never happening so I'll rely on incriminating fascinations about the women next to me with snow white's face and a supermodel body.

"Um, those are just drawings for art projects and leisure honestly." says the redhead. I gave her a surprised look and she blushed a pretty one I must say.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

I give her back the papers and compliment them only to make her blush even more. Then we went in the main office and I see a lady in a cotton dress that's way too inappropriate for her age, but I was too busy looking at the young lady I just encountered. She wore a tight black pencil skirt with a black tank with a plunging neckline and a light red sweater with red stilettos. Her hair was curled showing the vibrant color of her natural red hair. She looked like she was as rich as King Solomon, but gentle as Snow White like my Kayleeana.

"Ah, Caitlin Snow." Oh so that's her name. Should have known but I don't keep up with the student's name."Do you want a pass to your class or go to the science lab and just do nothing." she said like she was tried of work. You and me both lady.

I smiled as Caitlin laughed and said, "Yes thank you, you're a life savior!"

The lady turned to me while writing a pass and said,"Oh, and you are?" She said this with a gigantic smile which made Caitlin snort while drawing some kind of suit. "Oh yeah! My name is Harrison Wells. I am here for the science presentations on designing a institution for a dark matter lab."

Caitlin looked up then down and almost practically ran out of here with her pass. Huh, she looked quite nice all flustered like that. "Sorry about that she's shy when she wants to be." The receptionist gave me a reassuring smile that said she understood my confusion. Well, I wasn't confused, just aroused but I had to give the lady her points for her sneaky flirtation.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" I say flirting with her back. It is fun to see how women reacted to me when Amber wasn't around. She ruined everything with her jealousy but it's almost everyday that I hear about her sneaking around with Oliver Queen.

She laughs and say,"No one is judging you everyone loves Caitlin even if they don't know her." I simply nodded and she gave me the directions for today. Well, I definitely need to be more careful around this girl. I have only met her for like ten minutes and she is all I can think about. She reminds of my Kayleeana. My soulmate. My Killer Frost.

* * *

Hey, another story from Wattpad! I am trying you guys to post on my other stories but I haven't been feeling them so I decided to find my passion somewhere else. In the land of forgotten stories on my Wattpad account. Hope you all enjoy this! I have always LOVED SnoWells.

Remember to read. It is healthy for old age. At least that is what my mama used to tell me when I was younger.


End file.
